Faith and Riley
by toots007
Summary: Faith, and her best friend riley are the wild and crazy type who live there life like no tommorow, and when they meet two great guys, there whole lives are changed forever. Soda, Steve
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Faith Grey**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E Hinton rightfully owns them!

I sat in the corner of my room crying trying to make pretend that I really had parents that loved me, ones that said they loved me, ones that would kiss me goodnight, not the ones were they beat me. I had never been told by my parents that they loved me. I have a drunk as a mom, my real father left us a couple of years ago. I never really cared for him anyways. He was a real jerk. He cheated on my mom plenty of times, but she was to drunk to even care. Then last year she married John who's a complete bastard . He hits me when ever he gets the chance. He can't stand me. My mother doesn't even care for me. I have heard plenty of times that I was a mistake. I have an older brother, but he left to get away from them, he wanted to take me with him, but I needed to finish school. I haven't talked to him in a while, almost a year I think.

My name is Faith Grey, I'm 15 years old, but soon i'll be 16. I live in town in the crappy appartments. I have long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, I have a slim body figure. My friends would describe me as being "gorgeous". I have had plenty of boyfriends, some of them were bastards, but that was in the past, and I like living in the present. I'm not a slut like most of my friends, but I love my friends, they let me crash at there place alot. They know that my home is a hell hole to live in.

I got up from sitting in the corner, I wiped my tears away and went into the bathroom to wash my face. Tonight was a friday night so I know that there was a party somewere. I was supposed to meet my friends Miriah, and Abby, they are a couple of my decent friends. I re-did my make up, and changed my clothes. I put on blue jeans and a baby yellow shirt. I curled the end of my hair to make it look cute for the party. I left the appartments and headed down to the dingo to meet Mirah and Abby, they were there waiting for me with there boyfriends, Chuck and Jason.

" Hey toots, took you long enough to get here" Miriah said

" Sorry, my parents and I got into an argument again." I said trying to hide the bruise on my arm from where John grabbed me.

" Faith why do you even bother staying there then, you know you can come stay with me and Chuck for as long as you want" Abby said while giving me a hug.

" I just went back there to grab some clothes, its friday, I thought they would be out at the bars, or somewere else." I said

We left for the party in Jasons car. Tim and Curly were having the party out at there house. You could hear the people laughing and the loud music. I really liked going to partys, there so much fun, sometimes I drink at these things, and others I don't. We pulled up at the house, there were already people passed put in there cars, and in the lawn. I got into the house and already lost Miriah and Abby.

" Hey sara how have you been?" Dallas said

" Just fine, and how are you?" I asked

" Im good, hey have fun, but not to much fun" he said as he grabbed a beer and left

Dallas was a friend of mine, I first meet him Last week when I ran away from my mom and John, Him and Tim Shepard were in the lot and I ran into them. I'd never really talked to Tim, or Dallas in my whole life, but after that night I talked to them practically every day.

" Hey sexy " Said one of my old boyfriends

He must of gotten out jail early because he was supposed to be out next week sometime. He got hauled in for theft, and fighting.

" What are you doing out so early?" I asked in a rude manner.

" Got out early for good behavior babe, aren't you happy to see me?" he said

" No, I'm happier when I think of you rotting away in jail" I said and walked away

" Faith!"

I turned to see who screamed my name, I looked and saw my best friend in the wide world,

" RILEY!" I screamed and ran up to hug her,

" I havn't seen you in a long time, when did you get back?" I asked her

" Just tonight, I knew that there was a party, so I decided to come and see if you were here, and you were" she told me.

Riley had moved away a couple of months ago to live with her aunt, she had a bad home too. So her aunt had her live with her.

" You arnt going to live with your mom are you riley?" I asked her

" Hell no, I got me an appartment, and I am looking for a roomate to share it with me" She told me as if she was hinting something. " So how about it?" She asked

" You want me to room with you?" I asked

" Yes, I mean it is really up to you" before she could finish that sentance I was screaming yes!

She had left the party, but I was supposed to stop over tommorow morning and bring my stuff with so we both could get setteled in.

I stayed at the party till it died down, I didn't know where I could go tonight, I did not want to go home, I had so much fear when I thought of that place. I started walking down the street, it was so quite out, and a little chilly out. I was half way to the park when I noticed a real nice car, not like a car anyone in these parts of the neighborhood could afford. By the time I got to the park, I didn't notice the car had followed me, not till it was to late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Sodapop

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E Hinton righfully owns them

When I turned around too see what was behind me, I had this weird feeling that I shoudn't look, that I should jsut keep going, but I wanted to see what it was, when I looked I noticed this fancy, brand new car, one that I would never in my whole life would be able to afford. They were driving so slow, like there were going to stop. At that point I was scared out of my witts. I had to do something, so I ran, first a slow run, but after that I ran as fast as I could, they followed me, I didn't know what else to do, they were in a car that was faster me and could easily get me. So I ran into the woods, they stoped but didn't get out of the car, as they drove off slowely I stayed there till I knew that they were gone for good.

I felt like they had gone after 3 minutes so I started walking again, I still didn't know where I was going to stay at. As I walked down by the park I heard laughter, and screams.

" STOP IT" I heard a female voice scream, I ran to see what was going on, when I looked I saw my best friend Riley being surronded by SOC's. I saw their car, it was the same one that was stalking me. I didn't know what to do, there were 3 boys and I knew I couldn't take them, so I ran to the nearest house that I saw.

I ran up to the gate, all I could think in my head was quite wasting time faith, Riley needs you now. I didn't knock on the door, I pounded on it like there was no tommorow. A guy with a DX shirt with the name _Steve _answered the door,

" Will you help me please, my friend she's in the park, and there are 6 boys surronding her, please before she gets hurt" I pleaded.

With that he closed the door on me, I didn't know what he was doing, did he not want to help me, as I started to walk to the next house him and anouther boy poured out of that house, they ran to the park. I sprinted to keep up with them.

" STOP IT" Riley screamed

" HEY " yelled steve

With that they let Riley go, she ran over to me and started crying.

" Riley hun, what happend, are you O.K?" I asked her while trying to calm her down.

" I was walking to my appartment when this car was following me, I was so scared I didn't know what to do" Her cries got deeper as she was telling me this,

" They pulled me into their car and said that we were going to have fun tonight, they brought me to the park and threw me on the ground, and they tried to take off my clothes and I screamed, and screamed and the next thing I knew was that you came with help" She told me.

" It's ok hun, I'm here" I told her trying to comfort her.

The 6 socs went back to their car and drove off calling us every name in the book.

" Is she going to be ok?" asked the kid with dark hair.

" Yea, thankyou so much, I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you all" I said

" Don't worry about it," said this Handsome man

" Yes thank you, who knows what would of happend if you didn't show, they prolly would of had their fun, by the way my name is Riley, and this is my best friend Faith"

" Hi my name is Steve, and this my my Best buddy Sodapop"

" Hi " I said

" Your lip is bleeding, let me help you with that" I told soda

I took out my white hankie out of my purse and dabbed it on his lips.

" Hold it there, it will stop the bleeding" I told him

" Thankyou" he told me,

I turned to look at riley and she was off in a deep conversation with steve, it looked like she was doing better.

After about five minutes me and riley left to go back to her appartment, steve gave us a ride so that we would be safe.

" I'm going to take a shower" Riley told me

" Are you doing better?" I asked her

" Yea, I am" She told me.

I was so tired I went straight to bed. You see Riley is the one person who really makes me wounder about her alot, not to long ago she was being harressed, and now shes singing in the shower. I drifted off and had the image of that handsome Sodapop.


End file.
